


Looks Like She Picked the Wrong Week to Quit Drinking Apple Juice

by Tualha



Category: Airplane! (1980), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad Puns, Gen, Horrendous Puns, Really Bad Puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15230934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tualha/pseuds/Tualha
Summary: With sincere apologies to both Rebecca Sugar and Deedee Magno Hall.





	Looks Like She Picked the Wrong Week to Quit Drinking Apple Juice

**Author's Note:**

> With sincere apologies to both Rebecca Sugar and Deedee Magno Hall.

“What have we got, Sadie?” The ATC watch manager swept into the tower, tossing her coat aside.

“Glad you’re here, boss. We have JetAqua Flight 195, a 747 en route from JFK to Orlando, 425 on board. Engine trouble and probable fuel leak, requesting emergency landing. ETA, uh … nine minutes.”

“Mmm. Full tanks, then. Dammit. How’s the incoming traffic look? Anything that can’t wait?” She stepped up to a window, the round gem on her forehead glinting in the sunlight as she shook her head in worry.

“Don’t think so, ma’am. We’re holding runway three. Our fire engine is in place, city engines expected in five.”

“Okay, let me look at the details. Who’s flying this crate, anyway?”

“Uh, well. About that.”

The radio crackled to life. “Beach City, this is JetAqua one-niner-five, eight minutes out. Fuel leak is now confirmed. Do we have clearance?”

The watch manager paled. “Oh my gem. I know that voice. They’re still letting that idiot fly after last time?” She wheeled on Sadie. “It’s Oveur, isn’t it? Isn’t it?”

Sadie winced. “’Fraid so, ma’am.”


End file.
